


Sweet Time

by ruto_jwjk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Haruto, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29849019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk
Summary: Sometimes Haruto desperately needs to feel Jeongwoo close to him and he is glad that Jeongwoo needs him too just as much.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Time

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. If you are comfortable with that you can proceed.

.o.

The storm is raging outside. Loud and wailing, lightening striking quick like the snap of a whip. Yet they keep kissing, lips pecking sweet and soft. They only pull away long enough to get their jeans off, tossed aside without a second glance. Jeongwoo pulls away to get his shirt off, but Haruto whimpers, not wanting to lose the contact. God help him, he needs Jeongwoo’s kisses. He tugs his boyfriend back in, kissing Jeongwoo’s wet lips.

Haruto’s hands skim restlessly over his big boyfriend’s beautiful body, gliding over his back, his strong and wild shoulders, feeling the muscles twitch and flex under his caresses, the skin hot despite the cold bedroom.

They shouldn’t be doing this tonight, they have a performance at MBC tomorrow, they should be sleeping, Haruto in his own bedroom resting after spending the day after recording for Mcountdown. But Haruto needs Jeongwoo like he needs air, just as Jeongwoo cannot breathe without being close to Haruto.

Lightly pushing his boyfriend back onto the bed, Jeongwoo parts Haruto’s thighs. The rapper shudders in anticipation, they are new at being intimate, but Jeongwoo flashes him a smile and Haruto relaxes. The lube is cool on his skin, but warms under the touch. Jeongwoo is careful and gentle as he works Haruto open slowly, pushing in one finger at a time, pumping them gently until Haruto is open enough to take another finger.

The feeling of being exposed – nude and legs spread wide open, hard cock bobbing against his belly, it’s a little unnerving to Haruto, but Jeongwoo keeps smiling at him, a genuine, loving smile that promises everything is perfect and good between them, and Haruto is reassured.

His boyfriend’s touch is intoxicating, overwhelming even. Jeongwoo nudges in another finger, scissoring them to make sure Haruto is slowly stretched. His fingers hit that perfect spot inside him, and Haruto’s hips bucks upward as a pleasure gasp parts from his lips. Closing his eyes, Haruto feels fingers part his ass cheeks and he shivers as Jeongwoo licks around his rim, whiskers scraping the sensitive skin as his tongue made gentle circles across the twitching flesh. Haruto licks his lips, which have suddenly gone dry, he feels Jeongwoo’s tongue wet and warm, getting him to loosen up.

That night, as the storm brings rain from the heavens, they make love, slow and sweet. Jeongwoo sinks in slowly, inch by inch, and Haruto’s breathing hitches, quick, shallow puffs of air as he clings to Jeongwoo.

Slowly, yet surely, the pleasure builds and builds, it cracks like the lighting blazing across the sky outside the motel. Soon, Haruto is standing on the ledge of ecstasy, ready to jump. He is gasping, trying to control his own voice to not spill. Their dorm has good insulation, but loud sounds get carried easily and he doesn't want to get interrupted right now.

“Breathe, Haruto." Jeongwoo whispers, his hand shaking as he pushes the sweat-damp hair away from Haruto’s forehead. His hips never stop grinding, rutting faster, his thrusts are long and deep, then shallow and quick—he varies his pace, eager to hear every little breathless gasps of pleasure that slips from his boyfriend’s lips as he hits the right spot. Haruto breathes, draws in a shaky breath. He is fighting against the pleasure that is overtaking him, he doesn’t want to cross the finish line before his boyfriend.

Haruto feels lightheaded by the intense pleasure. Jeongwoo's girth is big and thick and it took him many times for him to get used to it. But he knows the best trick is to be relaxed, accepting, just letting go of everything and trusting Jeongwoo to take care of him, guide him.

"Jeongie!" Haruto whimpers, desperate for more as his heart thunders in his chest and Jeongwoo mouth suck his neck and his rough fingers plays with his sensitive nipples.

"Yes," Jeongwoo replies, mindlessly, enjoying the tight grip of Haruto's hole as he enjoys kissing and sucking the rapper's neck. He needs to be careful to not leave marks, but he wishes he could. He wishes could mark Haruto from head to toe with his marks.

Jeongwoo doesn’t stop his movements, keeps going faster and faster. He slips a hand between their bellies, grasping his boyfriend’s flesh and jerking him off. He gets in just barely three tugs before Haruto is clinging tighter to him and throwing his head back, beautiful eyes squeezed closed as warmth erupts between them.

Haruto leans forward and kisses him, sweet and chaste and loving, and Jeongwoo’s pleasure heats to a white-hot spark—he tossed over the edge of bliss, coming with Haruto’s name on his soft lips. They do not leave the bed for the rest of the night, even if they know they would feel better after a shower. But the room is cold and comfortable, so they cuddle. Haruto’s head on Jeongwoo’s chest as he holds onto this boyfriend. Jeongwoo softly kisses Haruto's head one last time before closing his eyes. The sound of rain lullabying them to sleep.


End file.
